cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Engineer (Red Alert 2)
| | }} |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Defuse kit Tool briefcase |usearmor=Medium |hp=75 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=None |trans= |amphibious=No |cost=$500 |time= 0:20 |produced=Allied barracks Soviet barracks Yuri barracks |req= |techlvl=1 |tier=1 |hotkey= |groundattack=-50 |airattack= |cooldown=80 |armor=None |airspeed= |landspeed=4 |seaspeed= |range=1.8 |sight=4 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |structure= }} Engineers were a multi-purpose non-combatant infantry unit used during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Although engineers possessed decent armor, they are unarmed, relying on commanders to clear the battlefield for them, or more likely, to be transported. Usage Engineers in Red Alert 2 can be used for these purposes: *To capture enemy structures. For this, an engineer was trained to be familiar with the standardized computer equipment present in most structures, particularly the master control terminal. The most highly trained engineers memorized blue prints of the structures, and then used small explosive charges to break their way in. During the Second World War, it would take five Engineers to break into a fully armoured enemy structure, but if it were damaged it could take less. By the Third World War, this was overcome by superior training and better explosive charges. These engineers were capable of taking over enemy structures almost instantly, but there was a price tag attached: these engineers cost over 4 times the price of a basic infantry unit. The Engineer was required to stay at the MCT and operate the structure from that point onward, but this did not prevent rival engineers from attempting to recapture the structure. Engineers could capture most buildings including power plants of any kind, Spy Satellite Uplinks, construction yards, tech buildings, and more. However, they could not capture turrets, Industrial Plants, cloning vats, naval shipyards, battle bunkers or tank bunkers. Only a Yuri Prime was capable of capturing these structures, excluding the bunkers. * To repair bridges. This was developed by the time of the Third World War. Engineers realized that they would have to repair bridges - floods and other problems, as well as enemy forces' destruction of the bridges, were often problematic. Fortunately, most bridges stored all of the tools for their own repair, except for a few the engineer carried, which allowed them to repair bridges very quickly. Unfortunately, the engineer would use up most of his supplies and tools in this way. Rather than journey out onto the battlefield without tools - and therefore without the ability to repair structures or capture structures, engineers wisely decided to stay inside the bridge repair hut - ostensibly to make sure that the bridges would not be damaged again, although in practice they were helpless to intervene should the bridge be destroyed - it would take another engineer to fix it again. * To repair allied buildings. Again, the engineer would go in, and use similar tools to the bridge repair hut to fix the structure. These tools and supplies would be used up in the process, and the engineer would wisely choose to stay in the structure. * If inside the IFV, to repair vehicles and remove terror drones from them. * To deactivate Crazy Ivan's bombs. For this, they had special pyrotechnic training. Once the bomb was activated, and engineer could deactivate it, supposing he could reach it at point-blank range. After that, is he would still be fully prepared to do other things. If the bomb is strapped on the engineer himself, he cannot deactivate it even though it appears that he can, requiring the player to train another engineer to deactivate the bomb on the affected engineer. Quotes Allied Soviet Yuri Gallery RE2 Engineer Concept Art.png|Concept Art File:RA2_Engineer_animation.gif|SHP sprite File:RA2_Engineer_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render File:RA2_Engineer_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Engineer_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text File:RA2_Engineer_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Engineer_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text File:RA2_Beta_early_Engineer_cameo.png|Early beta cameo File:RA2_Beta_Soviet_Engineer_cameo.png|Late beta Soviet Engineer icon File:RA2_Beta_Allied_Engineer_Icons.png|Late beta Allied Engineer icon File:RA2_Engineer_Veteran_Icons.png|Late beta Allied Engineer veteran icon File:RA2_Yuri_Engineer_Cameo.png|Unused Yuri Engineer icon File:YR_Yuri_Engineer_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused Yuri Engineer veteran icon File:YR_Yuri_Engineer_Korea_Icons.gif|Unused Yuri Engineer icon with Korean text File:YR_Yuri_Engineer_China_Icons.jpeg|Unused Yuri Engineer icon with Chinese text Behind the scenes *The Allied engineer is voice by Phil Tanzini, while the Soviet engineer is voice by Andy Milder. Tanzini would reprise his role as the Allied Engineer in Red Alert 3. *Soviet and Yuri engineers share their death cries, even though Yuri's engineers have their own in the game files. *Two Soviet engineer's selection quotes were cut, and are often restored in mods. *The Allied and Soviet engineers have an unused quote "We'll have the power up in 30 seconds, sir". Since no power-related voice messages were used in Red Alert 2, the Yuri engineer does not have this quote in the game's files. Trivia * In every first mission in the Soviet and the Allied campaign, the engineer is one of the key units, being placed second. * The engineer can capture or repair a Naval yard even though it's impossible for him to do so as the naval yards can only be built on water. * Selling or destroying a Construction yard would produce an engineer with Allied voice cues even when playing as a different faction. * When using force attack command (Ctrl+left click) on engineers, they will proformance an animation by smashing their tool box on the ground and play a knocking sound, but actually has no effect at all. Category:Red Alert 2 Non-Combatant Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal